


Tinsel And Lights

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Decorating the Tree, Harry is in love, M/M, New Relationship, Nosy! Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Hemione is surprised at the sight of Harry's Christmas tree.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Tinsel And Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge prompt: _tinsel._

Hermione was a little taken aback by the sight of Harry’s Christmas tree. 

It stood in the corner, tall and wide. It was covered with so many lights, ornaments and layers of tinsel that there was barely any pine left to be seen. 

“Who decorated _that?_ ” Hermione asked Harry, soon as they were alone. 

“It’s Draco’s doing,” Harry answered. “He wasn’t ever allowed to touch the tree at home. It had to be stylish and perfect. So he’s gone a little overboard in his excitement. But I love it.”

Hermione knew the truth. Harry was really saying ‘I love him.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
